


my filters

by callmevee67



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmevee67/pseuds/callmevee67
Summary: A collection of customised links to my fav tags, filters includedHunter Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1





	my filters

[ hogwarts filter](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Castiel*s*Dean%20Winchester/works?commit=Sort+and+Filter&exclude_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=258526&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=77677&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=35&page=5&utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=Alpha%2FBeta%2FOmega+Dynamics%2CAlpha%2FOmega%2CPlot+What+Plot%2FPorn+Without+Plot%2CIncest%2CBestiality&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Alternate+Universe+-+Hogwarts&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=)

[ Hunter Dean ](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Hunter+Dean+Winchester&exclude_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=258526&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=35&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=77677&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=Alpha%2FBeta%2FOmega+Dynamics%2CAlpha%2FOmega%2CPlot+What+Plot%2FPorn+Without+Plot%2CIncest%2CBestiality&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&tag_id=Castiel*s*Dean+Winchester)

[ Witch Castiel ](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Witch+Castiel+%28Supernatural%29&exclude_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=258526&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=35&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=77677&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=Alpha%2FBeta%2FOmega+Dynamics%2CAlpha%2FOmega%2CPlot+What+Plot%2FPorn+Without+Plot%2CIncest%2CBestiality&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&tag_id=Castiel*s*Dean+Winchester)

[ Nesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Nesting&exclude_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=258526&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=35&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=77677&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=Alpha%2FBeta%2FOmega+Dynamics%2CAlpha%2FOmega%2CPlot+What+Plot%2FPorn+Without+Plot%2CIncest%2CBestiality&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&tag_id=Castiel*s*Dean+Winchester)


End file.
